It started with a kiss
by Eugenee
Summary: Natsu comes home from a mission to find the guild in full swing and in the middle is his worst nightmare... a drunk Lucy.


**So... I did a mature thing and hopefully it's not awful... enjoy ^^**

'Ne Happy,' Natsu cocked his head towards his blue companion who trotted contentedly next to him, he glanced down at the suspiciously rounded belly and chuckled. 'Lucy's not gonna be Happy when she finds out you've eaten all her fish.' He reminded him. The warning did nothing to knock the smile of the Exceed's face.

'But why would she have all that fish if it wasn't for me?' He asked innocently. That was true, it probably was for him but for some strange reason Lucy never liked to admit that.

'Ah but Luce is a weirdo.' Natsu pointed out as if that were the answer.

'Aye.' Happy responded.

Natsu threw his arms up and behind his head while he leisurely strolled towards the guild, the hour was getting late so he was a tad bit disappointed when he had turned up at Lucy's house after a couple of days away doing a request that had specifically requested him, only to find her apartment empty. Usually by this time she'd be home and he had been hoping he could rope her into cooking him a nice meal since he'd missed her company over the last few days.

The only other place she'd be was at the guild, so after Happy raided the refrigerator of any fish Lucy had stored, they skipped out and headed straight to their home away from home.

Still it would have been nice to hang out with the weird blonde in the comfort of her home, and take advantage of her writing time to sneak in a nap on her comfy bed.

'I wander what Lucy's doing at the guild this late, she'd normally want to some writing by this point.' Happy asked. Natsu shrugged, uninterested, he just hoped he could persuade her to cook him something later when he got back since due to some unfortunate accident, if you considered blowing up half of an historical clock tower that was the town pride and joy and accident, which he did but the town mayor seemed to have a very different opinion on the matter and decided that more than half his offered reward would instead be used to fix the building.

So long story short, he was short a few jewel and he'd already run up quite the tab at the guild.

Once Fairy Tail came into view he let the excited grin crawl across his face, he always got a light feeling in his chest whenever he came home from a mission, especially a mission where he wasn't with his team mates. It was good to be home.

He broke into a jog, Happy sprouted his wings and flew to keep up, and didn't pause in flinging the doors open and charging in ahead but before he could yell he was home he froze in shock, not expecting to find a scene quite like this.

There must have been a party, without him it seemed, he sniffed irritated. For once the guild was in chaos and he had nothing to do with it. Mira was the only sober face in the room, happily smiling behind the bar like always. Drunkard old men swayed and sang songs that Natsu couldn't understand, their words so slurred it was just nonsense. Master was laying unconscious under a table, Romeo and Wendy sat a little distance from the rest looking bemused, the former looking embarrassed by his dad's antics and the latter looking concerned for everyone's well being, the white Exceed looked completely miffed. Everyone else was crowded around the bar cheering and chanting, it sounded like a drinking competition.

He edged closer and peeked over everyone's head to see who was competing. When he caught a flash of gold a shiver of apprehension crawled up his spine as he recalled the last time the golden haired girl was drunk.

So much for dinner.

He pushed through the crowd until he was up front and groaned when his fears were confirmed. Lucy Heartfilia, was sitting on the bar, Cana draped over her shoulder, whilst chugging a tankard of beer. By this point he knew she was already drunk, she wouldn't have gotten involved in a drinking contest with Cana if she had been in her right mind but she also would have been more careful to not let beer stain her clothes but as it was trails of liquid dribbled down her chin and towards her chest soaking her top.

She stopped drinking and dropped the empty mug on the surface, she swayed ever so slightly, looking very much like she could throw up but instead she belched loudly and a wide grin spread across her face, she thrust her arms up in the air in victory, the crowd around him cheered like crazy and he hissed at the sudden noise. On either side of her lay a passed out Erza, known not to be able to handle her alcohol, Levy, who was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest looking completely wasted, every now and then she'd giggle but right now she was a different world, Juvia was drapped over the bar crying and dribbling over the fact she lost to her 'love-rival', and he was pretty certain that was Lisanna curled up around the legs of a stool, sleeping soundly.

'And Lucy is the winner!' Cana cheered. 'Now how about you take me on?' The brunette grinned, no one took Cana on in a drinking contest but he was sure that Lucy was past the point of remembering that so before the blonde could accept the challenge Natsu stepped forwards.

'Are you crazy, you'll give her alcohol poisoning if she drinks alongside you!' He angrily stomped towards the inebriated duo fully intending to take Lucy away from this she-devil that was Cana.

'Natsu!' Lucy cheered, 'You're home!' The bubbly blonde tried to jump of the bar but misjudge the distance, Natsu jumped forwards and caught her before she could face-plant the floor. 'You always save me.' She slurred with a little giggle.

'Yeah, yeah,' He muttered before returning his glare towards Cana. 'Why did you let her drink she becomes even weirder when she's drunk.' His mind flashed back to the last time again and he shivered. 'You have no idea what you've awoken.' He cried. Lucy began fidgeting in his arms so reluctantly he let her go she shimmed around on the floor but Natsu paid little attention. 'And where's Gray, huh? He knows what there like he should have stopped them.'

He looked around the room annoyed to find the raven haired man was missing, and suspiciously so were Jet and Droy, so the experience had been traumatic for every one of them.

'Gray-sama left Juvia all alone, why doesn't he want me!' The water mage started blubbering. Natsu, sighed, ignoring her completely and refocused his attention onto his partner but when he looked down he froze. Where'd she go? How much mischief could she get up to if he hadn't been paying attention to her for a short amount of time? Surely not that much... though she did tend to get a bit affectionate and touchy feely when she was drunk and there were a lot of drunk men that wouldn't mind taking advantage of a drunk Lucy... he started to sweat nervously, tension rolling off of him in waves as he thought of the possible situations she could get herself into but just as he was about to stand and begin mission search and rescue partner, he felt a heavy pressure against his back and his eyes grew wide when slender arms wrapped around his neck, trapping him.

Dear Mavis, he'd been distracted and weird Lucy had attacked him!

'Lucy...?'

Where those her breast pressed tightly against his back?

'Hmm?' She murmured, her breath tickling his ear.

'What are you doing?'

'I want a piggy back.'

Damn it not this again, a sense of de ja vu making him feel faint, looking after a drunk Lucy was not fun.

'I'm not helping you to the toilet again.' She shook her head.

'Nu uh, your back is the warmest.'

He went to retaliate but he wasn't too sure what to say, she was nuzzling his neck with nose affectionately and a warmth started to creep up his face that made him feel uncomfortable. He was saved from responding when Mira popped her head over the counter with that unfaltering smile.

'Natsu I don't suppose you could take Lucy home I'd be worried if she had to go alone.'

'As if I'd let her go home alone in this state.' Anything could happen to her alone on the street, random men picking her up, or she'd walk along the river wall like she always did and she'd fall in and drown or something like that. 'What about the rest of them?' He pointed to all the inebriated girls.

'I've got the shrimp.' Natsu looked over his shoulder to find the iron dragon slayer peering down at Levy with an amused expression.

'...Alright but no funny business.'

'The hell do ya think I'm gonna do flame shit.'

'It's not you I'm worried about,' Natsu grimaced, 'you have no idea how dangerous these girls are when they're drunk.'

'I'm pretty sure I can handle this midget.' He reached over and picked up Levy by the back of her dress, she snapped out of her drunkard daze and blinked several times at Gajeel who glared back.

'...Gajeel?' She questioned.

'Who else.' Instantly a big grin broke on the bookworms face and she reached out to the slayer, fisting her hands around his jacket and pulling herself right up against him, in an instant Gajeel's face turned red and Natsu sniggered.

'Told you... dangerous.' He reiterated.

'S-shut it... come on Shrimp, you stink of booze.'

'Are you going to wash me?' She smiled up coyly and Gajeel gulped nervously.

'Go Levy!' Lucy cheered from his back and Natsu fought back a grin, quite enjoying the sight of a flustered iron douche. He watched as Gajeel dragged a giggling Levy out of the guild before reluctantly refocusing on his own drunk.

'So you wanted a piggy back?' Lucy vigorously nodded her head and tightened her arms around his neck, he sighed, hardly believing he had to go through this again. He hoisted her up and instantly she wrapped her bare legs around his hips locking together at the front so that she was secure, he barely had to hold her but placed his hands under her thighs regardless. 'You can be so troublesome sometimes, you know that.' He muttered, knowing it would only fall on deaf ears. 'Right I'm out.' He turned, ignoring the protests from the pissed men and Cana. 'Oi Happy you coming or what?' Natsu looked over to his companion only to find him perched next to Wendy and Carla.

'Nu uh, Lucy super weird like that, but do you your best Natsu.' Happy waved him off and Natsu grumbled in annoyance. Traitorous cat was supposed to stick by him in these messed up situations, oh well, he'd give him less fish as punishment, though come tomorrow he'd probably forget all about Happy's desertion.

Man he was so tired.

'Natsu!' He stopped walking and turned to face the grinning Cana meeting her gaze with a glare, this was her fault after all. 'Don't take advantage of her ya hear... she won't remember in that state.' There were cat calls and whistles followed by a bout of drunken laughter. His face felt so hot he swore steam was rising from his head, he bit back a few chose insults by gritting his teeth choosing to silently fume.

'As if!' He yelled as he turned and stomped out of the guild hall, echoes of howling laughter chasing after him until he was a safe distance from the guild. 'What did you have to drink for Lucy, you said you don't like drinking.' He grumbled. 'I leave for a few days and this is what I come back to... you owe me a big meal.' He ranted, knowing full well she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

Though this would definitely make good teasing material in the future.

Her arms tightened around his neck and she sighed, her hot breath tickling his neck sending an odd shiver down his spine. He was used to be in close proximity to Lucy, passing out from travel sickness on her, sleeping in her bed with her, the amount of times she had had to carry him off of some form of moving contraption... he was used to all that but having her wrapped around him so thoroughly was a strange feeling, his hands were resting on her bare thigh allowing him to feel how soft her skin was, her breasts were pushed against his back and he knew how soft they were, her face was tucked in the crook of his neck, her nose brushing the his skin which till now he had realised was that sensitive.

He was definitely feeling funny which was reason number one for why he hated a drunk Lucy. Last time had been just as confusing, she had focused her attentions and affections solely on him, she'd looked at him with _those_ eyes that even now had him squirming when he thought back, and when she'd crawled towards him with her gown barely covering anything... he'd felt primal and that freaked him out.

Girls were definitely dangerous and he'd rather face Erza's wrath then face those confusing feelings again.

'Natsu...' She breathed, barely a whisper but of course he heard her. He cocked his head to the side to show he was listening. 'You're the best person in the world.'

He couldn't have stopped the blush even if he'd tried, he knew it was the alcohol talking but he couldn't stop the little comment from going to his head, at least she appreciated his efforts.

'You're so warm... hic... and cuddly... I think you're great... and I want to keep you forever...' She slurred towards the end but he hadn't misheard her. 'Can I keep you by my side, Natsu?' He was blushing profusely now, she was being a weirdo again and he wasn't sure how he should take that but since she was drunk he wasn't going to read too much into it.

'I'm not going anywhere Lucy, we're partners after all.'

'Just partners?' She asked, sounding somewhat saddened though he had no idea what she meant by that.

'Well no we're friends too, like best buds yeah?'

'A friend huh?' She sounded kind of... disappointed but before he could say anything she seemed to perk up again. 'Yup best buds!' He had never really under stood girls and even though he was close to Lucy there were a lot of times he didn't understand her. When she pretended nothing was bothering her by acting all happy was one thing, when she shouted at them for breaking in but then offered them tea and dinner, complaining about this that and the other but always tagging along regardless.

Another thing he didn't understand was her smile, it wasn't that he thought it was strange, in fact he thought it was quite pretty, but what he didn't understand was how he felt whenever she smiled at him with that disarming grin and he definitely didn't understand her tears and why they made him feel like shit whenever he saw them. Fortunately Natsu was king of pushing stuff aside and getting on with things so he never dwelt on those feelings.

He stopped outside her building and glanced up at her window, he should probably not attempt to scale her building whilst she was on his back, he looked at the door and grumbled about how drunks and pain in the ass.

'Oi Lucy where's your keys.'

'In my purse.' Natsu looked at the blonde blankly and she blinked uselessly back with a small smile. He didn't pick up a purse and Lucy hadn't been carrying one when he'd carried her off which probably meant it was back at the guild... Natsu could think a few choice words to say but he instead gritted his teeth and looked back up to the window.

'Listen to me very carefully Lucy, we're going to have to climb through your window which means you have to hold on me very tightly and don't let go.'

'I'll never let you go.'

'...right... ok then here we go.' He hid his blush and began to scale the building with familiarity; he did this every day, much to Lucy grievance, so he knew what he was doing but he needed both hands available and he wasn't sure whether a drunk Lucy would just let go and fall to the street.

But fortunately they made it to the window with no accident, with a relieved sigh he pushed the window open and climbed through doing his best not to knock Lucy's head on the window frame. He jumped down on to the bed and then onto the floor.

'Safe...' He muttered. 'You can let go now Lucy.' He waited for her grip to lessen but when all it did was tighten and huffed in irritation.

'Never.' She nuzzled into his neck again and heat raced up and over his face, he pried her arms apart and dropped her on the bed where she landed with a small huff.

Alright now that she was home safe and sound he could go home and let her get over her strange behaviour. Tomorrow everything would be as it was.

'Natsu...' He froze, wondering whether he should make a run for it. 'I'm so thirsty.' She complained. He groaned, why did he always become her slave when she was drunk, well that would be because she was his partner and it was his job to look after her if she ever needed it.

Honestly this girl could be so troublesome.

'Alright, alright, I'll be right back.' He flicked on the light to the kitchen and searched around for a glass, he filled it up at the tap and stalked back into the living area only to stop dead in his tracks when he came face to face with Lucy. She was leant up again the sofa swaying ever so slightly while she gazed at him with unfocused eyes. Natsu almost dropped the glass of water when he realised what she was wearing... or rather lack of.

In the time it had taken him to fetch the drink she'd stripped to her underwear, a pink lacy number that did nothing to preserve her dignity, and was now currently walking towards him with intent in her glazed eyes, what that intent was he had no idea but he suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

'Uh Lucy what are you... where are your clothes?'

'Too hot.' She mumbled. She stopped in front of him her eyes never leaving his, she took the glass of water and bought it to her lips, still looking at him before tilting her head back and downing the entire contents. She stretched her arms to the left and let go of the glass before bringing her hand back round to rest on his chest.

He jumped from the contact, moving back away from her, she was acting very strange now and he wasn't sure what to make of it part of him wanted to run and another part wanted to see what would happen, in the end curiosity won because even though he was now backed against a wall it would have been no difficulty to dodge and evade the drunk Lucy and jumped through her window.

'L-Lucy is everything ok?' He asked, cursing the way his voice shook. She smiled, her eyes watching him intently, making him sweat.

'Peachy.'

And that was the last thing she said before planting her hands to the back of his head and pulling him forwards to meet her lips.

...What the hell! This wasn't supposed to happen. He stood frozen while her lips moved over his with vigour, he was unable to think or comprehend what was happening but Lucy was kissing him and strangely he wanted to act on it... When her tongue peeked out and ran across his lower lip he couldn't stop the small whine and suddenly whatever confusion he had cleared because in one swift movement he gathered her up in his arms and deepened the kiss. Instinct was taking over because suddenly he knew what to do and what he wanted to do. He wanted to taste, to feel, to devour the stellar mage completely, he wanted to hear her erotic sounds and feel her naked body against his.

He picked her up with little protest from Lucy, in fact she seemed to grow bolder as her hands raked over his shoulders and down his chest, dipping her soft hands under his vest and spreading them over his pecks. She felt so good.

He lowered them onto the bed without breaking the kiss and settled himself over her carefully without squashing her, her hands were still exploring and he was moments a away from raking his own hands down her torso, wanting to feel the weight of her breasts in his hands.

'Touch me Natsu.' She pleaded against his lips with a quivering voice; ironically if she hadn't said anything he might have just down that but her voice seemed to break through his haze of lust, and he stopped.

He jumped away from her like she was dangerous, which she was, very dangerous, making him want things he'd never craved before, he hadn't even thought twice about stuff like this but suddenly he wanted to do them all to Lucy, to make her beg, to make her squirm and thrash to make her scream his name in pleasure... but she was drunk.

She had no idea what she was doing or even if it was him she wanted or whether he was just a convenient partner for her. But he knew that if they went further it could damage their current relationship, even if he did want her with every fibre of being right now, he couldn't take advantage of her like this.

'Natsu...' Her breathlessness almost rumbled his resolve but he quickly shook himself out of the haze and stood up and moved away from her. In the morning she'd probably forget and Lucy was more to him than just a one night stand, if he stayed he would thoroughly use her body to its limit but then how would she look at him tomorrow, with regret maybe even betrayal.

No... he definitely wouldn't ruin their friendship for a moment of pleasure, no matter how good that moment would feel because that's all it would be... a moment.

'Sorry Lucy, I... I can't...' He turned and fled, this time through the front door, leaving Lucy behind, she'd probably feel a little hurt but by tomorrow she wouldn't remember a thing. As he ran, a heavy pang of regret settled heavily on his chest but he would remain resolved in his decision, he would act like normal, like nothing had happened, like he didn't want Lucy like this.

She was his friend, his partner, anything more than that would be wishful thinking.

A sobering blonde sat staring at the door blankly, inanely she realized it was probably the first time he had used her door, she wanted to laugh at the bizarre situation but she wasn't sure the alcohol was clouding her mind... people were wrong though alcohol didn't numb pain.

Her chest ached, rejection sitting heavily in her chest, her eyes stung like she wanted to cry but she fought it the best she could but even so a few drops escaped, hot trails of rejection leaking down her cheeks. She laughed humourlessly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

How pathetic was she? Months of concealing her feelings and in one night she forced herself on Natsu and scared him off... of course he wouldn't be interested, she was nakama, just another member of the guild to him.

A part of her reminded her that he had responded, he'd kissed her back with as much enthusiasm as she'd been kissing him, he'd even taken them to the bed... she must have confused him, overwhelmed him so when his senses returned he back away from like she poisonous. Even now she could remember the way his eyes had been filled with confusion, fear and doubt.

She really was pathetic.

She fell against the bed and sighed, well there was nothing she could do now, tomorrow she would talk to him, she'd apologize for her actions and hope that he was still willing to be her friend regardless, naturally it would be awkward but over time they'd over come... they had to. They're partnership and friendship was too important to her to lose which was why she had never intended on telling him the truth.

She was happy just being by his side.

She'd probably ruined that now though.

Shit... she was so tired. Before falling asleep she made a mental note to never trust Cana again.

Natsu felt like crap, he had barely got a wink of sleep last night all because of Lucy. Why did she have to kiss him, he was happy never knowing about these feelings, but now they had been awaken and he couldn't push them back, it was all he could think about... and he really hated thinking.

When he got home last night he was relieved to see that Happy wasn't home yet and he hoped that he was staying at Fairy Hills with Wendy because he wasn't sure what kind of company he'd make. As the night went on he grew more and more irritated, his body wouldn't listen to his mind, wanting something it couldn't have.

Every time he closed his eyes Lucy was there, above him, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink, her lips parted as she gasped for breath, her eyes glazed over with lust and affection, she was running her hands up and down his chest, worshipping him and riding him like a wanton, chanting his name like he was the only thing she could think about.

After several failed attempts at sleeping he gave up and decided on a cold shower, hoping it would ease the strain of his arousal but it was at times like those that he cursed his abnormal body heat because the water just warmed up and steamed when it touch his burning skin. These feelings of passion and lust were making him hotter than usual as well so that hadn't helped.

With the shower failing he settled for the only other thing that could probably ease this ache... he handled himself, spilling in the shower with Lucy's name tumbling from his lips.

Damn it... he was in too far, the moment he touched himself with Lucy on his mind there was no turning back, he was seeing her in a different light and he wasn't sure he wanted to alter the status of their relationship.

He was so happy when he didn't have these kinds of thoughts, everything was a fun and games, about the next mission with his team, finding Igneel... but even now Lucy was all he could think about.

Acting like normal was going to be difficult, how was he supposed to look her in the eyes after what he did last night and almost taking advantage of her.

She shouldn't have kissed him but then he shouldn't have responded in like.

He was at the guild early, unable to spend any more time alone in his house, at least here he could get distracted, perhaps Gray wouldn't mind being his punching bag. And at this time Lucy should still be asleep, she liked peaceful mornings but with how drunk she was yesterday she'd be suffering the repercussions by now.

He stepped in, an insult ready on his lips to irk Gray into battle but he stopped short when a familiar scent hit his nose like a battering ram. Instantly his eyes snapped over to the bar where she usually sat and he froze.

Lucy stood leaning against the bar, her eyes were focused on him as if she had been waiting for him to arrive, she had sheepish smile on her face but he couldn't bring himself to respond. She was supposed to be in bed suffering from a hangover, yet there she stood looking perfect as always.

He wanted to run, hide for a bit until he had a bit more control of himself but it would be too obvious if he didn't greet her and instead high-tailed it out of there with his tail between his legs. Lucy shouldn't scare him but right now he was terrified.

Shit, she was walking this way.

'Morning Natsu.' She greeted with a smile, she was acting normal, she must not remember.

'Morning Lucy.' He almost grimaced at how strained his voice sounded, he watched her face fall a little but she kept her smile in place.

'Should we go on a job today, it's been a while and...'

'Sorry I promised Happy that we'd go fishing today so... see ya.' He turned away from her without waiting for a response and ran from the guild.

He'd made no such promise but it was the best and most believable thing he could come up with on short notice. He stopped and looked at the guild over his shoulder wondering if he should go back and apologize but he wasn't ready. He'd go for a run or something and hopeful later today his mind would be clearer and he could face her head on.

He started running.

Lucy looked at the door, bewildered and hurt. He was blatantly avoiding her that much was obvious. She wrapped her arms around her torso, hoping that it would ease the fresh pang of hurt that bloomed in her heart.

She was such an idiot, and that didn't even cover the level of humiliation she was feeling after her attempts were rejected.

With a dejected sigh she turned back to the bar and took a seat, she dropped her head on the surface and groaned.

'Is everything ok Lucy?' Mira appeared behind the bar, wiping down the already clean surface.

'I'm feeling a little sick.' She lied, she could easily play off her depression as the after effects of alcohol.

'Oh dear, you did drink a fair bit after all... I suppose it was a good thing Natsu arrived when he did and carried you off before it got any worse.' Lucy could hear the inquisitive tone in the take-over mage's voice, she wanted gossip that much was glaringly obvious.

'Really, I don't really remember much of last night, I suppose I ought to thank him for getting me home safely.' She murmured against the table.

'He left pretty quickly earlier.' She said offhandedly. 'Was everything alright?' She tried to sound innocent but Lucy knew Mira well enough to know her concern was misplaced. A rough translation would be did something happen yesterday between you and Natsu? Which of course it did but there was no way in hell that Lucy would confess that.

'Yeah, he said he'd promised Happy some fishing so...'

'Hello Lucy.'

Lucy titled her head to the side to look at the new voice only to find a familiar blue exceed munching quite happily on a fish.

'Oh Happy aren't you supposed to be with Natsu?' Mira asked. Unless...

'I don't think so, I haven't seen him since yesterday night cause I stayed with Wendy and Carla.'

'So you're not supposed to be fishing with him.'

'No... why did he say he was going fishing, no fair why didn't he invite me.'

Lucy was speechless, so Natsu had lied to her, he really was avoiding her. Well she supposed that was his answer then, goodbye friendship, it was nice knowing you. But through her acceptance she grew irritated, she didn't spend half the night crying for nothing to get resolved. She needed to talk to him about it otherwise this would hang over their heads and nothing would ever be the same, as if they could ever be the same.

Well she'd ruined it she may as well do something about resolving it.

She stood up, surprising both Mira and Happy, she was resolved to do this, to find him, confront him and whatever happens, happens.

'Sorry I just remembered there's something I need to do.' She turned, without looking back and charged from the guild, determined to find that idiot and give him a piece of her mind.

And while she was at it she'd tell him clearly that she loved him.

Natsu felt so ashamed of himself, lying to his best friend and hiding like a coward. He was the worst. But every time he saw the look of betrayal on her face he just didn't know what to do.

Though fishing with Happy was a lie he had still ended up at their usual fishing hole, it was peaceful here, he could think freely, though right now he wanted to do anything but think because the more he spun these thoughts around in his head the more it just hurt.

Man he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep but he couldn't. No matter how many times he closed his eyes she was there.

Surely if it was just physical attraction he could ignore it so why was he so flustered and confused, why couldn't he stop thinking about her and why couldn't he just look her in the eyes?

He was scared of losing her, her friendship meant a lot to him and the trust they'd built up over the years from their very first mission to now wasn't something he wanted to lose. All of it could go up in smokes all because he couldn't control these urges.

He supposed by now that it was clear that his feelings for her transcended friendship, he always wanted to be the one by her side, so always go on missions together and he figured over time as they grew older things would progress naturally between them and they would become... more.

He was never a hearts and flowers type of guy so he never envisioned confessing his undying love for her but he knew he was growing feelings for, he had for a long time, the way he had seen it was that they would just fall into place and they'd end up like Bisca and Alzack... or something like it.

'Natsu?' Her voice came out of nowhere, stunning him into silence, he'd hadn't sensed her approaching, so deep in his thoughts he hadn't even scented her but now as he breathed in through his nose he could smell her everywhere. He had no idea what to do. 'I've been looking for you.' She said, her voice was quite.

Slowly he turned to face her and now he wished he hadn't because she didn't look as chipper as this morning, she wouldn't meet his eyes, looking at the floor looking sad, she nibbling on her bottom lip, nervous, and she had her arms tightly wrapped around herself like she was holding herself together. He still couldn't say anything.

'You didn't have to lie to me you know, if you didn't want to see me you should have just said, I would have given you space but this... this hurts a lot more.' He winced, feeling like dirt. 'But I understand, after what I did I don't blame you for avoiding me but please be honest with me cause I'm strong I can recover.'

What she did to him... she remembered!

'I...' He stopped still not sure what to say.

'I forced myself on you and that wasn't fair on you I came to apologize, because regardless of my feelings for you I... I don't want to lose you.' She sobbed, her voice breaking at the end, he hated the tears that were glistening unshed in her eyes and the way her face scrunched as she desperately tried to hold them back. 'You probably thought I was acting on drunken impulse and though alcohol had a lot to do with it, it only happened because the urges were already there, there was nothing holding me back.'

She was still looking at the floor, unable to meet his eyes and despite her confession of wanting him regardless, he couldn't respond, he didn't know how. She remembered, she'd approached him first, she didn't want to lose their friendship but she said something about feelings... what was she trying to say?

'I think by now it's probably obvious,' no, it's not, 'but for the longest time now I've looked at you with feelings of more than friendship... I never intended on telling you thinking that I cherished our friendship too much but I guess I messed that up so there's no reason not to tell you now... I love you.' Her voice was clear, honest. He couldn't have misheard it, she'd definitely told him that she was in love with him.

And he'd never felt happier. She loved him. It wasn't just a drunken mistake, and he wasn't misunderstanding, she'd said it clearly. But she was still looking at the ground, those tears now streaming down her face that held the most heart breaking look. If she looked up he was certain she would see how happy he was, shocked but happy. But she wasn't looking which meant he had to say something though he still had no idea what to say.

He never was very good at these kinds of things.

He opened his mouth, to say something, anything but she beat him to it.

'You don't have to answer, I already know how you feel, you made that pretty clear yesterday when you rejected me, I just wanted to clear the air between us so that we could be like before... best buds right?' She finally looked up, his chest ached from the sight, eyes red from crying tear streaking down her pale cheeks but she was giving him that big smile but it was so forced and he hated it.

She thought that he rejected her. He didn't think she'd feel that way, he didn't think she'd remember but it looked as if she remembered everything.

'I'll leave you alone now, if you wanna do a job I'll be at the guild, k?' She smiled sadly before she started to turn away. He still hadn't said anything and that really pissed him off.

'You're wrong!' He shouted, startling the blonde, she froze on the spot but she didn't turn to look at him, she waited. 'I didn't reject you, or at least I didn't know I did, damn it, you were dirt drunk and you just kissed me out of nowhere I had no idea what to do.' He gritted his teeth, looking away ashamed. 'But despite that I kissed you back, I took you to bed with the full intention of finishing what you started but it was the first time I'd ever felt like that, I freaked out, and I felt like a dirt bag for taking advantage of you while you were in that state...'

'But I...!'

'Shut up, it's my turn to talk.' He silenced her harshly, her lips smacked together and she waited. 'How was I supposed to know you were just kissing me because I was right there, what if Gray or Loke had taken you home instead, I started thinking like that and it hurt. I ran away, thinking you'd probably forget it in the morning but... but you didn't.' This time she didn't say anything she was back to looking at the floor, her lower lips back between her teeth.

'GAAAAH!' He cried out before dropping down to rest on his haunches. 'I was so confused, and frustrated and I couldn't sleep because I just kept thinking about you, I'm tired and my head hurts and all because you kissed me I've turned into some kind of mega pervert.' He was blushing. 'You made feel weird and although I liked simple, I don't hate this feeling.'

'Natsu I don't understand.' The blonde was blushing as well and shaking her head from side to side in confusion.

'It means I love you to.'

He was greeted by silence, a quick peek at the blonde told him he'd broken her but he was pretty certain he knew how to fix her. He stood and in several steps he was right in front of her and before he could back out he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her on the mouth. She made a garbled sound of surprise but she didn't pull away much to his relief, it took a moment for her to respond, he was beginning to lose confidence when she remained dormant but the feeling was soon quashed when she moaned and moved closer to him, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, her lips moving feverishly against his as if she was starved of this affection.

He wanted a kiss like yesterdays so he thrust his tongue forwards between her parted lips and met hers half way, she put up a fierce battle but he, as always, remained dominant.

And like yesterday all those urges he'd been fighting rose to the fore and he wasn't sure he could hold them back this time though she was in no better state herself. Her body was pressed tightly against his, her hips moving towards his, a hiss escaping his lips when she brushed his erection.

Fuck it, he was done fighting, he wanted her, and he wanted her now, she loved him and he loved her so there was nothing holding them back as far as he was concerned.

He dropped his hands and hooked them under her ass, she squeaked in surprise when he hoisted her up but her legs automatically wrapped around his body firmly keeping her in place but like this their privates rubbed together intimately and it drove him insane. Only she could drive him to the brink of madness with just a kiss.

He walked them forwards until her back met the closest tree, a puff of air escaping her occupied lips from the impact but she didn't seem to mind because her hands were roaming over his chest, she tucked her hands under and began to yank the vest off, he let go of her briefly using his body to keep her up so that he could shrug the vest off.

They broke apart for air, he took in a couple of deep breaths before attacking her again, he latched on the skin just beneath her jaw, where her pulse point was, her heart was racing but then so was his. She whimpered when he lapped at her skin moving lower and lower until he was nipping at her collar bone. Her hands were clasped tightly in his hair, pressing his face against her skin, not that he minded.

He pulled the zip of her top down far enough so that he could reach in and cup her breasts, the soft plumpness moulding to his hand perfectly, through the thin material of her black bra, he could feel her hardened nipple and he wanted nothing more than to draw into his mouth and lavish them with attention, but he wasn't sure how long he could hold out for.

Lucy hips had began grinding against his and he was at wits end, he wanted to free himself and plunge into her, gods knew she be wet and ready for him. Erotic sounds of pleasure were coming from the blonde pushing him on, he loved her voice but right now he'd fall to his knees for more.

He pushed the material of her bra down freeing her breasts, a shiver ran through Lucy as the chill air surrounding them made contact but he quickly made up for that when he brought his hot _hot_ hands back to her chest, kneading and squeezing her as he lavished her chest with licks and bites.

Finally he took one of her nipples into his mouth and he groaned when he heard the sudden intake of breath and felt the shudder from Lucy. She was amazing, so beautiful and unimaginably sexy. Just the noses she made were enough to make him rock hard but the way her hips were grinding frantically against him helped a lot.

He took turns with each nipple, swirling his tongue around the tip before lightly nibbling on the sensitive flesh, before releasing it he gave one hard suck, knowing it would probably leave a mark.

'Natsu please...' She begged, her voice breathless as she fought desperately for air. He wasn't really sure what she was begging for but he could guess it ran along the same lines as what he desperately wanted.

He lowered a hand between their bodies and sought out her centre, he could smell her arousal, it was so strong and wrapped itself around urging him forwards. Damn she was so wet, her liquid arousal drenching her panties. When he prodded she bucked, a squeak escaping her parted lips. He pressed again and relished in sobbed moan. He stroked up to the top of her slit and began rubbing in circular motions, her hips were grinding furiously now, little mewls of pleasure erupting from Lucy, unashamed and unbridled.

He loved it, he wasn't wrong to have passed up on the moment yesterday since regardless of how she felt about him she was still drunk and it still would have counted as taking advantage, and yesterday he had no idea how he felt where as now he knew, he wanted her so badly it hurt, he loved her so much it overwhelmed him.

This was probably the wake-up call they both needed to confront their feelings and be honest with one another.

Lucy movements were growing erratic now and growing tighter around him clutching him like a life line and the moment he slipped his fingers beneath the material of her panties and stroked her bare vulva her body quivered, her back curved and she cried out to the sky, she bucked several times before falling lax against him.

Amazing, he's made her come with just his fingers and that reaction... well he couldn't help feeling a bit smug.

She mumbled something against his shoulder but he couldn't hear her so he asked her to repeat.

'More, I want more of you.' She mumbled; her face as scarlet as Erza's hair. He knew what came after this, he had heard enough lewd conversation to know after a girl was readied she was ready to accept him into her body. He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous but despite that he unbuckled his belt letting the leather fall to the floor, he unzipped and pulled his trousers and boxers down, the cold air hit his dick but it made no difference to him he was so hard and aching that he was surprised he wasn't on fire.

'Are you sure.' He asked, out of courtesy, if she really wanted him to stop then it didn't matter how, he would find the will to stop.

'I want all of you Natsu so finish what we started.' Right-o, that's all the clarification he needed. He pulled aside her under wear and positioned himself at her opening, the head of cock slid along her saturated folds easily, and like pieces of puzzles he slotted in perfectly. He gritted his teeth as he went deeper, so hot and deliciously tight around him he was scared of coming to soon but with sheer will power he was famous for he held back.

He thrust the rest of the way in freezing when he heard a whimper of discomfort, he knew enough to know for a girl her first time hurt and he hadn't missed the resistance and though he was sorry that she had to hurt when he felt so amazing, he was happy that no one else had been here like he was. He would be her first and her last.

'Sorry I...'

'It's ok, if it's you it's ok I just want to stay like this for a moment.' She hugged him, her face nuzzling into his neck. 'I love you...' She whimpered. 'So much, I didn't dare hope that you would... that we would be like this.'

He was touched, awed by her honesty and their current position. He wrapped his arms around her quivering body and hugged her to him tightly.

'Love you too, really do.' He murmured. He felt her smile rather then saw it.

When she rolled her hips he grunted, he was doing everything he could to hold himself back, to stop himself from pounding into her until she was screaming his name.

'You can move.' She whispered and that was all it took to break his resolve. He pulled out and just as quickly he pushed back in earning a cry from Lucy.

'You ok?' He grunted.

'So good... so good...' She mumbled incoherently. He grinned, repeating the action over and over until she was crying out with every thrust. He felt a tightening in his gut signalling his release but he held back, wanting to throw Lucy over the edge first and judging by the sounds coming from her mouth and the way her hips met his furiously she was close. He reached between their bodies and thumbed her clit, her reaction was instant, her body jolted, stilled, before she trembled violently while clutching on him for dear life, her mouth was open in a soundless cry.

Shit ... he gritted his teeth, she was squeezing and contracting around him and it wasn't long before he tumbled right behind her into an orgasm that was so much better than one he could achieve solo. He groaned lowly, dropping his head onto her shoulder while shudders rocked his body.

He felt like any moment his knees would give out, he was exhausted and completely spent and he knew that this night he would sleep soundly. For now the only sound between them was the harsh breathing as they caught their breath, he could feel her heart against his chest pounding in time with his.

Lucy shifted and her hand was on the back of his head, stroking his hair gently, relaxing him. Gently he pulled out of her both of them groaning at the sensation, he lowered her legs to the ground until her feet were firmly planted and pulled away.

'That was... amazing.'

'Hmm.' She agreed, a serene smile playing on her lips. While her eyes wer closed Natsu took this moment to look at her, her breasts were still out of the confines, her clothes clung to her sweat coated body, her legs were shaking and her skirt was bunched up around her waist giving him an uninterrupted view of her bare vulva.

He was surprised by the surge of arousal, a definite twitch of his now limp member, he wanted to do more than just fuck her he wanted to explore, to feel every inch of her, to taste every nook and cranny. He was shocked to find himself hardening again despite just releasing inside her he wanted her again, only this time he wanted it to be far more intimate than up against a tree in the middle of the woods.

Now that desperation wasn't clouding his mind he was berating himself for not making their first time more special, girls appreciated that kind of stuff right? So he was pretty sure that being done outside against a tree wasn't what Lucy had envisioned.

'Lucy I'm sorry.' He suddenly said. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him with a guarded expression.

'What?' She started pulling her clothes back into place, a pretty blush coating her cheeks but the look in her eyes had him puzzled.

'I couldn't hold back, I know that girls like their first time to be special and I did it in a place like this sorry Luce.' He smiled sheepishly, whilst scratching the back of his head.

'That's why you're sorry... I thought... uh... I'm so relieved.' She sagged against the tree, relief evident in her chocolate eyes, she was smiling again.

'What did you think?' Natsu asked.

'...I thought that maybe you regretted...' Before she could finish her sentence he stormed over and planted his lips over hers in a deep and thorough kiss.

'Idiot.' He scolded. 'didn't I tell you clearly that I love you.'

'Yeah... sorry, it's just after all these misunderstandings I jumped to the wrong conclusion.' She reached up and pecked him lightly on the lips, the feeling so natural he wandered why they hadn't been doing this before now. He really liked kissing her. As she backed up he followed and stole another kiss, making her giggle.

'And anyway what kind of person would I be if I said I regretted it while getting a hard on just from looking at you.' He deadpanned. They both glanced down to his crotch where his erection stood against his belly, her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face, reaching the tips of her ears.

'Didn't you just... um... go?' She whispered, nibbling on her lower lip.

'Yeah,' He shrugged, 'but I want you again.' He pushed back, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her in what seemed a random direction.

'Where are we going?'

'My house is nearby, I want to do more but I can't do that out here... unless you want to?' He grinned over his shoulder, loving the way her face reddened, embarrassment mingled with want giving her an adorable expression.

'Your house...' She mumbled only making his grin widen.

'I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow.' Lucy complained hours later, resting on her front, exhausted, sweat coating her skin like a second layer. Natsu was lying on his side, completely unabashed by his nudity, stroking circles on her lower back.

'That's alright I'm fine with staying in bed all day tomorrow.' He grinned lewdly and Lucy sighed.

'I never realised you were such a pervert.'

'It's your fault, I didn't think about these kinds of things before you kissed me.'

'What have I done I've woken a beast.' She dropped her head back into her folded her arms, he laughed, feeling elated.

'Didn't hear you complaining earlier while I was eating-'

'I get it, I'm not complaining but if we go on like this I might never walk again, my legs won't stop shaking.'

'All you're doing is stroking my ego.' Natsu fell back on to his back, his arms behind his head.

He felt like he was flying, after hours of uninterrupted sex, he'd explored every inch of her body, brought her to orgasm co many times he's lost count and had discovered he had incredible stamina and was a natural at making love.

To think he almost passed up this chance, now he couldn't possibly imagine a day with out this intimacy.

He reached over, picking Lucy up, who protested only slightly until he shifted her to lie on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her body, clutching her tightly to his body.

'I'm so happy.' He said, closing his eyes, soaking in the moment that was until she shifted ever so slightly, the curve of her leg brushing against his penis, he felt a stirring in his loins and Lucy froze.

'Again?' She whispered, disbelieving. He laughed boisterously as he flipped them over so that she was flat on her back and he was crouched over her.

'Again.' Before he dropped down for a kiss.


End file.
